War Metal Wiki talk:Projects/NavBoxes
Community comments and discussion are welcome. Please reply below and include your signature after your input - 4 tildes (~). If you want to assist with this development, we welcome your input. Refiner 20:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *I got DPL enabled while you were away, so that'll help self-populate. I'd recommend against using it for a navbox directly - instead use it on a page, then copy the contents of that page to use in the template, updating every expansion or so. With our extensive category system that shouldn't be too hard. :I remain doubtful about the needs of the navboxes - in my opinion, if someone wants a list of bloodthirsty cards in alphabetical order, Category:Bloodthirsty Cards is a pretty good bet.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at Castle Age and Runescape wikis for some good working examples. Refiner 22:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The required code has been added to the Commons.js, I collapsed the faction navboxes (Imperial, Raider, Xeno, Bloodthirsty). Documentation at Wikipedia:Help:Collapsing.--Ryo Sangnoir 23:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Good job on those navboxes, Ryo. Easymode 16:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The next step is to add the needed bit to combine our NavBoxes into the core structure. Refiner 14:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I probably need to mention that I have practically finished purging External Links navbox from our wiki. We still have it here (the page is protected and I don't have enough rights to edit it out) and here (just in case we decide to reinvent this navbox). And so I have a big question: are we killing off this navbox or are we going to try and make it useful? What vision do you have for it, esteemed ladies and gentlemen? Easymode 15:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) The original purpose of the NavBox was to link back to the sites that helped us get our start. We do have the Resources page which has or should have all the links in the ExternalLinks NavBox. In any case this page is always accessible from the Top Nav Bar on all but special pages and edit pages. The navbox will still be in our templates if we decide to use it for a more suitable purpose in the future. I do think that where an article relies heavily on an external source that it should have references (currently listed under Notes at the end of the article) even if it does not have this template. I did place credit on the original articles I created over a year ago for War Metal as most of the information was available elsewhere and no one else was actively contributing at the time. Now we have a great community of authors here and I'm proud to have such a great team molding and streamlining our Wiki. Refiner 05:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I want to mention that in a few days (on Friday, I guess) I'll start removing from minor pages. I strongly agree with Ryo's vision on this part. So if anybody has objections then it is better to voice them now before I embark on another quest of navbox purging. Easymode 11:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC)